memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Tactical plan
Episode: 2.03 No Surrender No Retreat (Space) The defense fleet is assembling around the station slowly but surely, as Klingon and Romulan vessels decloak and join the fleet. (Wardroom) Captains Tyson and Kira are making an attack plan. All right we need a good plan that doesn't involve us dying so what you got Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. We lure the Xindi fleet into a trap, we make the station look like it has lost main power, the fleet attacks the Xindi and then Deep Space 9 powers up its weapons and fires on the Xindi fleet catching the Xindi fleet off guard says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. That could work but if they detect that we've not lost power then its going to go bad for the station if they decide to open fire on it Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Tell me one of your plans, Jason says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. The F-302 fighter-interceptors we use them to distract the Suliban cell ships that way we'll just have the larger Xindi warships to deal with and we attack with everything we got Captain Tyson says as he shows Typhuss the plan on the screen of the computer. Good idea, I would send a few Andorian ships with the F-302s says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Sure that can work as well says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. Suliban cell ships are armed with particle weapons and equipped with cloaking devices says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Then we use a method from Captain Archer giving us a hand says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. There are two different types of cell ships, the spherical Suliban cell ship and the cylindrical Suliban cell ship says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Yeah but they've got the same cloaking signature and if we upgrade the sensors of the fighters and the fleet they'll have the means of preparing for an ambush Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Are we done here? asked Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Yeah now all we have to do is to get Admiral Nechayev to sign off on it says Jason as he looks at Typhuss as they leave the wardroom. (Ops center) Both Captains Tyson and Kira walks onto the command center of the station heading to Commander Ro's office then the sensors beeped as Nog looks at them. Sirs sensors are picking several subspace vortices opening directly ahead its Xindi and Suliban ships Nog reports as he looks at the console then back at Typhuss and Jason. Great they're here already says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. Commander Ro to ops says Typhuss. Captain Kira to Intrepid, one to beam up, go to red alert says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Typhuss beams out of ops. Captain Tyson to Helena, one to transport go to red alert says Jason as he tapped his combadge. Jason beams out of the ops center. (Space) The fleet approaches the enemy fleet. (USS Helena, main bridge red alert) Phasers are at the ready and torpedo launchers are armed and ready to launch reports Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at her console read out. Captain Tyson nods and looks at the viewer seeing the enemy fleet approaching. This is Captain Tyson aboard the Helena assume attack pattern Delta 2 and standby to engage the enemy fleet Captain Tyson orders the fleet to do. (USS Intrepid, main bridge red alert) Lieutenant Curtis, stand by all weapons says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Phasers and torpedoes are ready, sir says Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at her console and then looks back at Captain Kira. It makes no sense why attack now says Commander Ellis as he looks at Captain Kira. The Xindi want to catch us off guard says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. Here they come says Lieutenant O'Neill as her console beeps like crazy. The crew holds their breath but nothing happens. This is weird says Commander Ellis as he looks at Captain Kira. Report, Commander Ellis says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. There probes are emitting false signatures sir says Commander Ellis as he looks at Captain Kira. Sir we're being hailed by the Helena, its Captain Tyson Lieutenant O'Neill reports to Captain Kira. On screen orders Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant O'Neill. Aye, sir says Lieutenant O'Neill as she activates the viewer. Typhuss what the hell is going on all we got were probes says Captain Tyson on the Intrepid's viewer. The Xindi fleet was never here says Typhuss as he looks at Jason on the viewscreen. We're heading back to the station says Captain Tyson on the main viewer of the Intrepid. We are too, Lieutenant Barker, set course for Deep Space 9, full impulse, engage says Typhuss. Aye, sir says Lieutenant Baker as she activates the impulse engines. (Space) The allied fleet heads back to the station. (Commander Ro's office) So it was a trick says Ro Laren as she looks at Typhuss and Jason. Yeah pretty much but the question is why would they do that anyway says Jason as he looks at Typhuss and Ro. The Xindi were testing us to see how we would put up a fight against them says Typhuss as he looks at Jason and Ro Laren. So we can expect them at anytime says Ro as she looks at Typhuss. He nods when General Korath walks in. I have been assigned to Deep Space 9 by the order of Admiral Janeway says Typhuss as he looks at Commader Ro Laren. Those Xindi patak are scared when they learned the Klingon Defense force was going to join the fight Korath says as he looks at Captains Tyson, Kira and Commander Ro. Its good to see you, Korath, my old friend says Typhuss as he looks at Korath. Same here Typhuss says Korath as he shakes Typhuss's hand. We are also brothers, as I'm a member of the House of Korath says Typhuss as he looks at Korath. Brothers? asked Jason as he looks at Korath. Who are you Starfleet? asked Korath as he looks at him. Jason Tyson, Captain of the Federation starship USS Helena friend of Worf and Chancellor Martok Jason says as he looks at Korath. Korath walks up to him, and offers a handshake. Any friends of Martok and the Son of Mogh is a friend of mine Korath says as him and Jason shook hands. So where do we stand with defenses around the station says Commander Ro Laren as she looks at Typhuss. We got the Defiant, Helena, Intrepid, Andorian ships, Klingon ships, Romulan ships and the Odyssey, Korolev and the Daedalus just arrived at the station and we could use F-302 fighter-interceptors and the runabouts if we have to says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ro Laren. Colonel Emmerson, Colonel Caldwell, and Colonel Chekov walk into Commander Ro's office. Gentlemen welcome to Deep Space 9 Commander Ro says as she looks at the three Colonels. Thank you Commander Ro says Colonel Emmerson as he looks at her. Colonel Emmerson, Colonel Caldwell, and Colonel Chekov, its good to see you three again says Typhuss as he looks at the three Colonels. Nice to see you again Captain Kira says Colonel Chekov as he looks at Typhuss. And Typhuss who is the new guy Colonel Caldwell says as he looks at Jason. Colonel, you met Captain Tyson, last year on the Helena, remember says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Caldwell. Oh yeah its been awhile please to see you again Captain Colonel Caldwell says as he and Jason shakes hands. Good to see you again Steven Captain Tyson says as he shakes Caldwell's hand. Now we've got an hour of breathing space to be prepare for the Xindi attack Commander Ro Laren says looking at the commanding officers of the ships in the fleet.